Filling in
by Artamis9
Summary: Sound wave must Help twilight with her study of friendship while hiding who he is. still need a cover for story go to this link to summit cover /
1. Prologue

My name is sound wave and i'm a changling, my queen sent me to canterlot. I look like every changeling does, but I have a dark purple mane and tail. I have green eyes and on my body is a dark blue armor. I was in the bushes checking out after the changeling and my queen, who name is Chrysalis I am her right hoof guard in the best pod of the hive. I was just walking out when a guard was coming i morphed into a Pegasus that is light blue with dark purple mane blue eyes and three feathers as a cutie mark. " Halt who are you? If you are a changeling then i have no choice, but to bring you to the princess." He said as his horn lit up. Soon my form slowly changed back as he got a good view of who i really am. " I was only hunting not going to harm anypony." I said , but he caught me. As we walked by many ponies whispered or looking at me. I glared at them, but i felt sorry for them. We got closer then a bang was heard. " A changeling was found and... ow. My princess we captured it." A guard said as a light pink pony come in where we are. " You why should I let you go after you ruined my wedding!" She yelled as the Princess got closet to me another princess that was white come. " Cadence please calm down he May not be part of the changelings that was at your wedding." the princess said as Princess Cadence place him down. " Fine Celestia you tell me how we will deal with him." Princess Cadence said as Celestia came forward "changeling I believe you should stay with my student Twilight Sparkle who lives in ponyville." princess Celestia said as Sound Wave was given a ticket for the train to ponyville. Later that day Sound Wave in his Pegasus form boarded the train. " Tickets! Time to punch in." A pony said as Sound Wave sat down. He took out a book until a scroll land on his lap. He read the letter then tears formed on his face. when the train stopped he got off. " Twilight is he here yet because i want to throw him a welcome to ponyville party. " somepony said as Sound Wave saw a purple unicorn and a pink earth pony. "Are you Twilight?" Sound Wave said to her. " Yes and this is Pinkie Pie one of my friends. " Twilight said as Sound Wave shake her hooves. " I'm Sound Wave. " He said as the walked to her house.


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting Spike and the mane 6

"They entered her house as a small dragon with a apron on walked by. " Twilight you didn't tell me you had a coltfriend. " the small dragon said as Sound Wave hid behind Twilight. "Spike he is just staying with us. Sound Wave is really a changeling so treat him kindly." Twilight Said as Spike looked at Sound Wave as he morphed back to his real form. Pinkie looked at him like a party that just started. " Can you do me or Twilight? "Pinkie said as Sound Wave nodded no to her. Sound Wave went to a spare room that was made just for him. the window looked out to ponyville with many houses along the paths. He saw a farm with apples. His stomach rumbled as a tray was place. " I didn't know what your kind ate so I guessed." Spike said as he looked at Sound Wave. " we do, but we mostly eat meat due to our sharp teeth." Sound Wave said as he grabbed the food and took a bit. " this is really good ... " he said as spike looked at him. " Spike the names spike. " Spike said as Sound Wave went back to looking outside. " Twilight darling this colt come with you because the princess told him to and he is what now? " Rarity said downstairs. " He is a Changeling and he is to help me how ever he can" Twilight said to Rarity. meanwhile up stairs Spike was still looking at sound wave. "you miss your group don't you? " Spike asked Sound Wave. " I don't belong with them any more. My ... I mean the queen see me as a traitor to all changelings. I can't return or i will be imprisoned. Your world is new to me, but will other ponies like me or fear me? " Sound Wave said as a pony walked in the room. "You must be Sound Wave, sugar-cube. Twilight told me to get you. I still don't trust you even after Candace's wedding with shining armor. " Applejack said as she walked out of the room. He open the door and went downstairs thinking about what the mare said to him. she is right that she can't trust him after what happened and he was not even there when it happened. he was guarding the home of his once called hive. The girls looked as Sound wave came in front of them. Fluttershy hid behind a bookshelf in fear. rainbow dash rushed forward to punch him while applejack hold her back. rarity looked in awe at him as twilight was reading a book about changelings. Sound Wave just went and sit down. " Hey you bug i will hurt you if you hurt my friends." rainbow dash yelled at Sound Wave. " please don't hurt us changeling sir." Flutter said very softly behind the bookshelf. " I will not hurt you and I'm not a bug and please don't call me that. Everypony stopped as pinkie pulled out her party cannon and paper bits came out while they all looked unhappy at the changeling in front of them. " Girls he not here to take over ponyville. he is here to help me with my study as the princess written in her note. lets try to be friends and Sound Wave i think it's best if you looked like a colt in ponyville while your staying here. " twilight said as Sound Wave did just that.


End file.
